The present invention relates to a copier, and especially to a safety mechanism of a copier. Generally speaking, copiers are constructed with an outer casing which is made of light, inexpensive and hard plastic material. In this type of copier, in order to make the maintenance of the devices inside the copier easier, the photoconductor module, the developing module and the fixing module can be reached from the operator's side by opening the front door. Furthermore, in order to prevent an electric shock during maintenance service, an interlock switch is related to the front door movement. Therefore, electric power for the circuit of the copier is simultaneously shut off by opening the front door and is turned on again by closing the door.
In conventional copiers, the interlock switch is installed close to the front door, and connected with the main electronic controller which is placed at the rear frame side with a cable. The reason for this arrangement is that to install the interlock switch close to the front door and to install the main electronic controller close to the rear frame make the machine structure simple.
However, in the case where the length of the cable which connects the interlock switch with the electronic controller is long, some problems may be caused. That is to say, the cable tends to be damaged by heat and mechanical vibration in the copier, and in addition to that, the assembly work in the production becomes rather time consuming, and the long cable is apt to pick up an electrical noise which will cause a functional disorder in the controller.
To solve the problems mentioned above and to provide a copier in which the interlock switch can be operated in connection with the front door opening and closing movement without any wiring is the object of the present invention.